This invention relates to an active material for a negative pole of alkaline dry cells, which is consisted of an alloyed zinc dust made without the employment of any mercury. This invention also relates to a method of preparing said active material.
In those conventional negative zinc poles of alkaline dry cells which are widely used today in portable electrical and electronic appliances such as watches, cameras, radios, cassette tape recorders, caluculators, and so, there is added 4-10% of Hg for the retardation of the generation of hydrogen accompanied to their self erosion in an alkaline solution.
As they employ a comparatively large amount of Hg, they would cause environmental pollution when they are scrapped. In addition, since they are harmful to health, Hg employed in dry cells becomes recently an object of public concern.
In view of the above, it has been sought for to make an active material for a negative pole of alkaline dry cells without the employment of any mercury.